


dark chocolate

by blupolaris



Series: #hyunlixreigns [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Best Friends, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Feelings, Fights, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Hyunlix, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blupolaris/pseuds/blupolaris
Summary: seeing the taller dancing, felix couldn't help but wonder... was jisung right? why was his heart so young, dumb, and foolish?or felix is best friends with hyunjin but doesn't actually know who or what the other really is
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: #hyunlixreigns [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589677
Comments: 15
Kudos: 94





	dark chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> it tasted like dark chocolate, 
> 
> bitter and sweet.

**╔══════════════╗**

**I. Dark Chocolate**

**╚══════════════╝**

* * *

dumb. stupid. annoying. stuck up, and so, so incredibly _hot_.

those were all the words lee felix would use to describe hwang hyunjin. now some people might think, well if you _hate_ the guy so much, why think about him in the first place?

easier _said_ than done.

the said boy was also his very own best friend for four years straight, aka the guy he's known since freshman year after they both tried out for their high school's dance team, up until now in their senior year, only five months away from graduation day.

_aka_ the guy who was there for him when he broke down because he thought he wasn't good enough and vice versa. Also Known As the guy who invited him to a party that was being thrown by some random rich ass student from a preparatory school near their own high school, the day before the new year began in order to "let _loose_ " and "have some _fun_ ".

okay. to be honest, he had an option _not_ to go to the damn party, but here's how the story went:

felix groaned as his character on the screen glitched for the hundredth time in the past hour. "damn this stupid game." he muttered.

jisung, who was laying down on the couch behind him, stopped scrolling on his phone and peered over at his purple hair, freckled friend who was currently trying to murder his own game console.

he snickered. "you sure you aren't playing sugar rush?"

felix snorted at the wreck-it ralph reference and dropped his game console in defeat. "haha, very funny han."

jisung smirked, turning off his phone. "you've got to admit, i _am_ pretty hilarious."

felix shook his head and looked at the clock above his TV stand, reading 10:05 pm.

one hour and fifty-five minutes to go.

until what? _well_ ,

jisung and him had this tradition of blowing up all the stuff they hated in the year and setting off fireworks afterwards in felix's or jisung's backyard every december 31st, to start off the new year "with a _blast_ " (their 13 year old self's words, not their 18 year old ones).

they usually waited until 11:59 pm and then went haywire on things, receiving many complaints throughout the years from neighbors who finally gave up in the end. even felix had to admit it was weird and reckless... but hey, you're only young once, and it pretty much summed up their entire friendship.

"so about hyunjin..." jisung started right when felix's phone started vibrating signaling a incoming call.

felix laughed looking at the caller ID, ' _jinnie_ _♥_ ', flashing in all white across his phone screen. "speak of the devil, and he shall appear." he said jokingly at jisung before swiping to answer the call, putting the other boy on speaker.  
they had no secrets anyways. jisung was as much of his best friend as hyunjin was... but with hyunjin, there was also a one-sided something _else_. something different.

"lix-ah?" he hears, and felix blushes without thought, ignoring the look jisung was giving to his side profile.

"yeah jinnie?" he says back. he hears jisung whisper, " _whipped_.", earning him a smack on his arm from the younger of the two.

"lix-euuu~, ("gross." jisung mutters, making felix think that the first slap didn't hurt as much as it should have) wanna go to a party with me?"

at that both felix and jisung look at each other oddly.

" _party_?" felix repeats as if the word itself were some foreign language he was trying to comprehend. to be honest, it _was_ a pretty foreign concept within their friend group. felix hung out with a crowd that weren't that all into parties and drinks and the sort, and more into geeky and nerdy stuff as both gamers and anime lovers. except for hyunjin. the other was popular enough to be invited to parties every week that he usually declined but went to once in a while. he never asked felix to join him though because he knew the younger felt extreme discomfort in those places.

"uhh..." he starts but gets cut off by the boy at the other of the line. "it'll be fun!! it's senior year lix. let's let loose and have some funnn." hyunjin says dragging out the end of his sentence.

felix gasped. "hwang hyunjin! were you eating too much dark chocolate? _again?_!"

said boy lets out a light hearted giggle causing felix's heart to do little flips before whispering into the phone, "maybeeee~". see, hyunjin wasn't like other people ( _one of the reasons why felix fell hard for him in the first place_ ) because he got drunk off of the euphoric feeling of having too much sugar, more so than he would any alcohol drink.

it made absolutely _no sense_ , but felix had both acknowledged and accepted the fact after tending to hyunjin _every_. _valentine's_. _day_. for the past three years, the amount of girls and _boys_ who gave the boy chocolate and love letters was unreal. he, himself, got a fair amount too, but no one could surpass the popular, handsome, dance king: mr.hwang hyunjin. how felix was the taller's best friend was one of the biggest mysteries of life he pondered about every night.

realizing that he still hadn't answered, felix reprimanded, "why would you do that hyunjinnie? and about the party... did you forget my tradition with jisung?"

he hears a sigh from the other end, his voice sounding a little more sober now, "you always spend time with him lixeu. _please_ come to the party." felix also sighed since the reason alone wasn't good enough to drop their long held tradition and was about to decline when he hears a tiny, "i have something to tell you." oh.

and that does it.

that small, soft spoken sentence rings clear in the quiet room where jisung and felix are sitting. and it gets into felix's head, taking over and spinning around him before settling down.

"okay." he answers back in the same voice. "i'll be there." and ends the phone call before he starts agreeing to more than his heart could handle.

a few minutes after sitting in complete silence, jisung shifts on the sofa a little and asks, "you're seriously gonna go?"

felix stares at the blank, black screen of the TV for a few seconds longer before answering. "i have to." apparently those three words were the first of many wrong mistakes felix was to make.

felix felt the other sit up from behind him and he turned his head to look, only to wince at the expression on jisung's face.

" _no_ , you don't _have_ to go, but you _want_ to. and that needs to stop lix!" felix tried to protest, but jisung raised a finger, silencing him. "i'm not done... one word from him, and you bend over like he _controls_ you or something! i've been seeing you do this everyday for the past _three_ years. he's your 'best friend'- i get it. but, so am i!"

felix groans as jisung finishes off. " han-ah, i do not do that. i spend time with both you and him equally."

jisung rolled his eyes from where he sat on the couch. "see? you're so oblivious. that's not what i was trying to say lix. i am talking about how you're so fucking head over heels for him when he doesn't pay you a single mind and goes on fucking dates every week with different girls and parties. hyunjin might only go to those sometimes, but we don't _at all._ that's not our crowd."

now felix was starting to get annoyed. calling him oblivious was one thing, but questioning his friendship with hyunjin and the other's choices was another. he couldn't understand why jisung was acting up in the first place.

he pushed himself off the ground and stood staring at jisung, fists slightly clenched. jisung also stood up from the couch, coming to stand directly in front of him.

"you don't think i know that? i don't see how it's _your_ problem, han-ah. if you asked me to come to you, i would--"

"what if we both asked you to come to us?" jisung said, cutting him off. " right now, i'm asking, who you would go to. who would you choose?"

felix gaped at jisung's unwavering face. what the actual heck was happening right now? he was being asked to choose between his best friends... and.

and, the sad part was that felix couldn't even defend himself because he knew who he would choose over the other in a heartbeat.

"-why are you doing this to me?" he whispered, voice cracking a little as a lump started forming in his throat.

what scared him the most was when jisung's eyes turned into the way they had looked at the people who bullied felix in the past. cold. stone cold.

he felt a jab on his chest (the other's index finger pointing at him), and jisung snarled, "you're doing this to yourself felix. let me know when you _need_ me then, but i don't know if i'll be there, because right now you're really sucking at being my best friend." with that jisung moves to leave, but felix grasps onto his wrist desperately, almost near to breaking down in tears of confusion.

"han-ah" he tries his best to say it gently. "you're misunderstanding. w-what about our tradition?"

little seeds of hope are planted in felix as he sees jisung pause, but then his hand is being pushed off of jisung's wrist, and one of his best friends walks out of his house just like that.

╔══════════════╗

it's 10:50 pm when felix finally lifts his head off from his knees and shakily sends a text to hyunjin, eyes squinting a little but tiredly at his phone screen from crying so much.

like fuck. he had cried more in the past half hour then he had the whole god damn year.

[ **lix** ] where are u

the reply came not even two seconds later with a _ding_!, making felix have a useless but delightful thought of hyunjin possibly waiting for felix to contact him.

[ **jinnie** ] (attached: address, location)

[ **jinnie** ] It's at this girl Leah's house... just tell the kid outside that you're with me and he'll let you in

felix sighed. it was only a couple of streets away from his house surprisingly, so he would just have to walk there. the car wasn't parked at home anywho since both his parents were out and jisung...

 _ding_!

[ **jinnie** ] thanks for doing this lix ( ˘ ³˘)

_seen_

felix slightly choked.

a kissy face? did that even mean anything? could that possibly mean that hyunjin wanted to tell him--- _no way._

well, there was only one way to find out. "he better not expect me to show up all dressed up." he muttered as he got up to wear his shoes. before leaving the room, he noticed the open can of juice jisung left behind on the coffee table and stared at it for a bit before shaking the hollow feeling out of him.

hyunjin had something important to say to him, and he, lee felix, was going to hear it. because he was a _absolutely_ stupid fool in love.

although he would never admit that to han jisung.

╔══════════════╗

felix got there at 11:20 pm on the dot, slightly out of breath from running, worrying that he had to at least hear what hyunjin had to say before the start of the new year. maybe, just _maybe_ hyunjin would--- no.

useless, wishful thinking was never a good thing. but felix was only human, and humans-- poor little _things_ they were-- wished, oh wished so much, all the time. wished for things they could never obtain.

he walked up to the doorstep, taking in the huge size of the house from the outside and winced as the trap music that was faint a few streets away, was being heard now ten fold in his ears. the air smelled of smoke, alcohol, throw up, and-- dear holy joshua --he quickly averted his eyes, having seen something he definitely should _not_ have seen.

so yeah, felix obviously did not fit in, looking like a lost child in a white oversized sweater and black jeans, just some simple clothes compared to the whole flashy costume get-up everyone on the lawn was wearing.

still, he mustered up the courage and told the tired ass looking boy, standing at the door, that yes, he was here for the party. woot. woot.

the boy looked at him in suspicion.

okay so maybe "woot woot" wasn't a good idea.

"uh..." he stuttered, then coughed and straightened himself up. "i'm with hyunjin actually. hwang hyunjin."

instantly the boy's expression changed into a friendlier one and a tired but charming smile graced his face, reminding felix that he indeed liked boys.

"oh you know hyunjin? i mean, then again, who doesn't-- so you must be the cute bff he mentioned. nice to meet you."

cute? felix stared a little wide eyed at the boy before coming to his senses and forcing a tiny laugh. "yeah...?"

then suddenly he's getting pulled into the house, slightly tripping over the threshold. "did you not get the memo tho?"

felix's eyebrows knitted, "...memo? for what exactly?"

the boy leaned in close and whispered to him as if he was about to tell an outrageous secret. "uh... the _mask and costume_? it's a costume party hyunjin's bff." and felix thought inside his head, 'might as well add a 'like duh' at the end of the sentence'.

mask? costume party? oh _shit_. he hadn't seen it before, but now that he was inside, everywhere felix looked, had people wearing masks of different colors, sizes, and designs. how... horrid. he was glad he didn't ask hyunjin about dress attire and thankful that the older didn't have the chance to tell him.

he turned back to say as much to the boy, but the other had disappeared and he was somehow getting pushed and shoved further into the house. they should have just turned the place into a nightclub at this rate.

"fuck." he muttered. now, how the hell was felix supposed to find hyunjin in this crowd?

╔══════════════╗

avoiding the not so subtle glances of drunk out of their mind teenagers was another feat. thankfully,with a few glares and "no, thank you's" in his deep voice, felix was able to scare some off.

he carefully walked around the perimeter of the first floor, but still found no sign of his best friend. just as he was about to move to the second floor, he found someone he was not expecting to see at _all_.

"changbin hyung?" felix gasped in surprise.

his changbin hyung had graduated from their high school about a year back or so, and with college and other stuff going on for the older, felix, nor anyone else for that matter had found the time to meet up with one of the boys who had helped guide their friend group through their high school years.

still in shock, felix pushed forward quickly, happy to see a familiar face. maybe he was in _too_ much of a rush as he shoved the girl his hyung was with, making her trip a little. she glared at back at him, and felix tried his best to avoid eye contact, mumbling a few apologies.

thankfully felix did not need to bring further embarrassment upon himself as his hyung had found him as well, a smile gracing his face in pleasant surprise of seeing his favorite dongsaeng, forgetting about the girl he was previously dancing with.

"yongbok?" the older shouted above the loud music. felix rolled his eyes upon hearing his korean name, but still nevertheless shouted back, "changbin hyung!!" with the same amount of gusto, feeling a little better for the first time in the night. "what are you doing here?" he shouted a little more, jumping a little as if doing so would pronounce his words even more so his hyung could understand him with all the loud music playing.

obviously being the more smarter of the two, his changbin hyung grabs his wrist and drags him into the side hallway near them, music a little less loud. they faced each other, grinning.

"actually, i don't even know what i'm doing here... i got invited by a friend of leah's cousin and somehow just--" changbin paused, scratching his head and looking to the side, before continuing, "-ended up here. an excuse to get wasted or something like that before the start of the new year."

felix could see that his hyung had changed a little from what he knew of him about a year ago and although it was slightly unnerving, he smiled and nodded along all the same, like 'yes, he too would choose to get wasted before the new year started'. but then again who was he to judge? everyone had their own problems.

"why aren't you in a whole costume get up though?" he asked, curious. changbin shrugged, "didn't find it important, though looking at everyone else-- they must have taken it real serious." he then ran his eyes over felix's outfit and said, "why aren't _you_ wearing any of that? i mean you look cute, but"

felix blushed as he was reminded of the sole reason he was there and started, "ah well, that's because hyunjin--" and he was cut off as changbin pushed off the wall and pointed behind him, " oh, hold on, isn't that-" he whistled. "damn, he gets all the girls doesn't he?"

and felix had never been more apprehensive of turning around in his whole life. still, he slowly turns around, torn between not wanting to see and wanting to see. at first, because of the crowd dancing he couldn't clearly see, but as soon as they parted a little, _lo_ _behold,_ there he was.

the center of attention and stealing the spotlight, as _always_ of course. but that's where he belonged. and felix couldn't think that was more true as he recognized hyunjin through his emerald green, studded mask, eyebrows lilted into concentration and eyes--- holy fuck. he was wearing contacts. if he wasn't deceased a second ago, he was now, felix thought, taking in the sinister silk green attire the other was wearing, topping it off with flashy silver around his fingers and neck and tight black jeans.

he drooled. no, _really_.

felix wiped the side of his mouth, albeit conciously, realizing that his changbin hyung was still next to him. "text me later, okay hyung?"

and if changbin thought his sudden change in behavior was strange, the older didn't comment but did raise an eyebrow before smirking a little. "sure thing lix." and left him standing again, by himself, eyes already back on hyunjin's fluid movements-- call it cheesy, but yeah, felix could recognize his dance anywhere.

he giddily moved his way to the makeshift dance floor and watched his friend dance a little longer, completely immersed in the music, eyes closed before they opened again and next thing he knew, they were on felix. fuck those silver contacts, the younger thought as he shivered and his breath caught up in his throat being at the receiving end of hyunjin's piercing gaze right after he completes an exhilarating dance routine.

still, he decides to act normal, and smiles a little, shyly waving at his best friend. what he gets in response, causes his heart to stop again but in a twisted way.

instead of the charming smile he usually receives, hyunjin's red plump lips turns into a smirk almost as if mocking felix. the younger tilts his head in confusion a little but keeps smiling, only for it die as a girl stumbles ( _purposely_ ) into the taller, and hyunjin instead of pushing her away, grabs onto her waist and pulls her closer, all the while gazing at felix as if to get a reaction out of him.

oh.

oh. this was never about telling him "something important". it was never about seeing his best friend... _no_. hyunjin _knew_. felix couldn't think of any other reason why hyunjin was still not reacting upon seeing him and rather whispering into the girl's ear, when he was the one who invited felix. he was probably saying the dirtiest things and also "what a stupid boy he was, to believe _the_ hwang hyunjin would like him".

felix stumbled at the thought. he started walking backwards, heart beating fast because hyunjin, his own best friend,-- he must have known. that little felix, who was always by his side, doing whatever he could to make the taller happy, had a _crush_ on him.

his vision blurred in realization, his cheeks turning pink in embarrassment, and he-- he was never good at handling humiliation, but being embarrassed like this had felix _suffocating_.

he needed to escape. and he needed to _now_.

without any further convincing, he turned around and made a run for it, only to bump into something hard as all the existing colorful disco lights were turned off, the entire house in pitch black darkness as the music died out as well. he felt everyone still around him, but felix _had_ to leave. he fumbled past people, trying to find the exit when a loud screeching noise filled the air making him freeze. then,

"allllright, ladies and gentlemen. i'm your host, leah, and it is now 10 minutes until the start of the new year!! we're gonna play a little game, now that i got all of you in one spot. all the lights are gonna stay like this for the next ten minutes, and whoever you end up with is how you're gonna start the new year. best hope you find your lucky one or else you're doomed." a laugh followed then, " good luck!"

what the actual fuck. that just made him want to escape faster. the exit door felix had thought he had seen was now gone. he grasped the walls, pushing off hands and bodies pressed against him as he made his ways to what seemed like the stairs. if he couldn't get out before midnight, he would at least have to get away from the first floor... where _he_ was.

he tried his best with hurrying up the stairs, tripping here and there, all the while eyes stinging with tears that threatened to fall out,... for his fight with jisung, for jisung being right (and felix being a wuss to admit it), for his parents who were never there for him, and for fucking hwang hyunjin who probably thought it was _funny_ to play with people's hearts.

╔══════════════╗

"5 minutes!" he hears as he reaches the end of the second floor to another set of stairs. felix scrunches his nose as he smells a combination of throw up and drugs from the bathroom he just passed. he keeps going.

╔══════════════╗

3 minutes from midnight and he gasps wildly from all the claustrophobic feeling he was getting passing the endless amount of hallways and people it seemed. not knowing which floor he was on now, he pushed the door of a random room, open-- that was thankfully, somehow empty, and leaned against the wall.

squinting from the continuous adjustment in lighting in the darkness, his eyes are able to make out a nearby clock, reading 11:58. 2 minutes. he sees moonlight then, seeping into the room from a open curtain and immediately gasps, slowly making his way over to find a sliding glass door, leading to a big balcony. the girl, leah, was just damn rich wasn't she?

felix felt like he must be at least four floors up now, grasping at the circular railing outside. in front of him is an endless sea of trees, meaning that he was currently behind the house, and the front of the house where he entered was on the opposite side.

it was kinda ironic how he couldn't cry the whole time when there was people around him, and now that he was alone, he still _couldn't_ cry. so he stared at the crescent moon, the only thing in the universe right now that had no feelings, and was pretty and calm, and shining so bright against the backdrop of the night sky.

he shakily breathes out before deciding that he needs to fix things with jisung. felix waits and waits for the other to answer the phone but to no avail. he really screwed up this time, hadn't he?

just as his phone dials jisung's number for the tenth time, leah's voice resonates from inside the house.

"one minute!" a countdown starts in his head _(60, 59,...)_ and the doors behind him slide open causing him to freeze as a chilly breeze brushes past him, ruffling his hair a little.

_50\. 49. 48._

the glass door is closed. there's another person with him. he doesn't turn around. doesn't want to. or can't really.

_47\. 46. 45._

he's so emotionally spent, and the breeze around him seems soothing enough to make him want to close his eyes and forget about the world around him.

_44\. 43. 42._

the person behind him could stay in the balcony if they wanted. wasn't his anyways. he hits the call button again.

_41\. 40. 39._

felix thinks of a snake. the other person, he thinks as he hears their light but slightly pronounced footsteps, is like a snake. quiet, but perhaps... deadly?

_38\. 37. 36._

he feels the person behind him.

_35\. 34. 33._

then suddenly his open eyes are engulfed in darkness, softness surrounding his head. he feels a little dizzy, he thinks.

_32\. 31. 30._

it's a blindfold. why a blindfold? should he fight it? felix knew he could throw a mean kick if he wanted, so he let the other tie the blindfold at the back of his head. he's curious.

_29\. 28. 27._

felix feels hands on his arms, turning him around to face the other, he assumes. he hears a slight intake of breath. what does it mean? what does all of this mean?

_26\. 25. 24._

a finger is gently placed under his chin, lifting his head slightly up as if caressing his face, not wanting to hurt it. he feels a little lost.

_23\. 22. 21._

then,

"pretty." a pause. "so _pretty_ " the voice whispers and felix knows it's a boy now. his ears turn pink, not knowing how to react other than standing still.

_20\. 19. 18._

must be a boy, he confirms as a firm grip lays on felix's waist pulling him closer to the heat of the body in front of him. his glossy lips part in surprise.

_17\. 16. 15._

"i-" felix's eyebrows furrow. he what?

_14\. 13. 12._

another whisper. this time closer to his face. "i want you." _oh_. "i want you, so _so so_ fucking bad." and felix thinks he hears a little pain in the other's voice, but he's confused. did this person know him?

_11\. 10. 9._

"i'm sorry for doing this felix." doing what? was he about to die? would it even matter? hyunjin was probably on the first floor with some random ass girl to start of the new year, probably laughing his head off at how he made a fool out of felix. and maybe that's why felix let's himself be held a little closer by this mysterious person who apparently knows him.

_8\. 7. 6._

the phone stops ringing and a "what?" follows right after. jisung had finally answered. but felix couldn't answer back as his phone drops and the final countdown begins. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._

an explosion.

"felix?!" he thinks he hears as his body gets completely flushed against the taller's body and his face is tilted upwards in a small but soft kiss.

an explosion of fireworks outside of the balcony and an electric feeling buzzing through felix as he stumbles backwards in surprise, his back on the railing, and the taller of the two tugging at his bottom lip and licking into his mouth as if wanting to devour him- and felix couldn't stop himself from sighing a little because-- holy shit, the other tasted of everything he's dreamt of. an explosion of manliness and warmth and it made felix want to give, give, give, and let the other take, take, take everything from him. _everything_.

he's saved from embarrassment as the embrace leaves him, chasing for more kisses, almost on the brink of moaning and risking it all. he's slightly relieved that the other boy is-- or sounds just as affected as felix, breathing a little heavily as he stood apart from the latter. _why did you stop,_ felix wants to whine.

he then thinks he must be insane, right after, for trusting a stranger like that. but before he could ponder more on the thought, he's gently being turned around again and his blindfold is being taken off. felix opens his eyes to see the emerald green trees and the night sky in front of him. he wants to turn around, but he can't. his body won't allow it. as if it knows it shouldn't. or it'll be _punished_. it's as if the other boy was controlling him.

the other once again invades felix's back only to lean close to the his ear, hot breath coming in intervals onto his exposed neck, making him shiver. "happy new year lix." he says, voice deep and sweet. _lix_? then he feels those sinful lips on his neck, sucking a little as if to mark felix. his suspicions are confirmed when a slight growl registers in his ears and he hears, "you're mine. only _mine_."

then he's gone and felix has never turned around faster, like a dumbass, only to find no trace of the other person. the curtains leading to the balcony lifted a little from the wind, but the other was gone.

was it all a-- no. he catches sight of himself in the glass door, purple hair frazzled, expression wrecked, lips now a glossy red from the previous pink. no. that had really happened.

but who?

his phone screen flashes white from the ground and felix finally snaps out of his daze immediately falling to the ground and checking to see:

**_3 missed calls from jisung_ **

he slackens again, knowing he's missed his chance. he lost two of his best friends in one night and got claimed by a total stranger.

happy new year to felix, indeed.

if only he had looked a little closer, he wouldn't have missed the green mask lying on the ground a few feet away from him.

but felix was only human. and humans were oh so weak. weak and fragile and _dumb_ little things.

╚══════════════╝

* * *

 _static_.

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year guys! happy new decade! and happy 2020~ 
> 
> ─blu ♡
> 
> let me know your guy's thoughts by leaving kudos and or dropping a comment/cc! 💜 ty
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/blupolaris/status/1262487411663216640?s=20)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/blupolaris)


End file.
